


No One in the Universe Like You

by LibbyWeasley



Series: Blanca and Libby Do Kink Bingo [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Post-Maveth, Season 3, Sex Pollen, Soulmate Sex Pollen, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma comes back from Maveth with desires she can't get off her mind.  Luckily science has the solution.  Soulmate sex pollen AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the first ideas I had for kink bingo, and I didn't have a chance to finish writing it. So here is the first chapter. More to come!
> 
> A huge thank you to @blancasplayground <3

Six months was an eternity to spend away from Fitz. In the decade of their friendship, the longest they had been apart was during her time undercover. And those were extenuating circumstances. If it were up to her they’d never spend more than a few days apart, too used to having him by her side to feel comfortable without him for long.

And this separation was especially difficult given that it came just as she finally allowed herself to acknowledge her feelings. Everything she had kept carefully compartmentalized -- friendship, lust, love -- had started to merge into one image. It was Fitz. It had always been Fitz. Some things were inevitable it seemed. Everything about them just fit together.

So now, seeing him through the dust storm, hearing his voice calling her name, and feeling his fingers grasp hers, she thought she could be excused if her first feelings weren’t affection and the sweet pull of love, but rather a darker desire to be possessed and surrounded by him. She felt a pull towards him that she’d never felt before, like chains that bound them together. It was almost as if she had sensed his presence, feet already propelling her towards him, before she had consciously recognized it was really him and not some desperate hallucination born of madness and desire.

But he was real and solid and wonderful, and as her eyes slid closed and her body fell into a dreamless sleep from the shock of so suddenly being returned to Earth, she felt nothing but the pounding of her heart, the tightness of her nipples, and her aching pussy trying to clench around the emptiness inside her.

Waking in the darkened room, no concept of how much time had passed, her heart pounded loudly, echoing through her ears. Her body was still and she sighed, taking a deep breath, as she noticed she was alone. Memories came flooding back to her. Memories of months alone. Memories of trying her best to survive without Fitz. It was so hard to think without him.

Now that her body was fully awake, she could feel a thrumming, weaker than when she had found herself wrapped in Fitz’s arms, but still an insistent pull towards him.

Unused to the soft mattress beneath her, she walked towards the shower, intensely aware of the grime coating her skin. Jemma flicked on the lightswitch and immediately flicked it back off, her eyes unused to the harsh fluorescent lights. She stood under the hot water until her skin was red and raw. She was clean, but the ache burning inside her wasn’t gone. If anything, it was stronger.

Pulling on her robe, Jemma stepped back into the bedroom. Seeing Fitz, she almost had a physical reaction. The thrumming she felt through her veins intensified.

“Jemma.” His voice was deep and it sounded like it was full of all the lust she felt.

Her mouth went dry and for a moment she could still taste the dust from that awful planet, but she stumbled towards him, feeling a sense of peace, along with a jolt of desire.

Fitz was shaking as his arms came around her, but he pulled back as soon as they touched. It was almost as if electricity sizzled between them. They were both holding back, but Jemma didn’t want to anymore. It had been too long. Too long that she had denied her feelings, too long that they had been apart.

“I want you.”

Fitz stared at her, unblinking, and then they were moving towards each other, his lips seeking out hers as she wrapped her arms around him tightly. She couldn’t get close enough. She wanted to be consumed by the fire burning inside her. Burning for him.

Opening her robe, she let it fall to the floor and pulled Fitz towards the bed.

As she tugged his trousers down and their bodies finally joined together, all she could feel was his heat and how right this felt.

* * *

Jemma awoke to knocking at the door and realized she was still naked and draped over Fitz. He was so warm, like her own personal furnace, and she never wanted to leave. She felt like she had learned so much about him in the few hours they’d had alone since her return. He’d been on top of her and beneath her, bringing her indescribable pleasure as they both peaked again and again. They had explored each other until they fell asleep from exhaustion.

The knocking continued and she stretched lazily, her muscles pleasantly sore. Her movements must have woken Fitz because he was smiling up at her, so she leaned down to kiss him, hoping he felt all the happiness she did.

She heard the click of the door a second before a voice rang out.

“Oh my god, Simmons! Put your clothes back on.”

“Hi Bobbi,” she said, scrambling under the sheet Fitz had lifted up for her. “What can I help you with?”

“Jemma...you need to get dressed and come with me. There was something...unusual in your blood. I need you to look at it.”

Jemma looked towards Fitz in surprise. 

“I thought you ran my blood work before you let me out of quarantine.”

“We did,” Fitz said, wrapping an arm around her, keeping the sheet pulled up as close to his chin as he could manage.

“Then what did you find?” Jemma asked, confused. Why did Bobbi want her to leave Fitz? She never wanted to leave him again.

“Sand?”

Jemma let out of laugh while Fitz grunted next to her.

“Well, that’s impossible. The sample must have been contaminated.”

“That’s what I thought too, but there is something about this that doesn’t make sense.”

Jemma sighed. “Alright, I’ll look at it.”

Fitz squeezed her tighter. “I’ll come with.”

Bobbi waited for a moment before seeming to realize that Fitz wasn’t going to budge while she was standing there and went to wait in the hall.

Jemma leaned over to give Fitz a kiss, which he eagerly returned. “Let’s go get this sorted so we can get back to more important things.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma are getting along so well after her return that they don't want to listen when Bobbi suggests there is something strange going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for @sunalsolove <3 And I changed the rating to E to be safe :)
> 
> A huge thank you to @blancasplayground for always being the absolute best!

Fitz watched Jemma examine the slide through the microscope and was tempted to drag her back flush against him. Her arse looked perfect in the yoga pants she had pulled on in their rush to get to the lab. And the fact that he knew with absolute certainty she wasn’t wearing any knickers made his fingers twitch with the need to peel them from her body. What was happening between them was so primal, so intense. He was used to the need to be around her, dulled from years of holding back, but this...this was new.

Bobbi cleared her throat and he raised his eyes from where they were tracing Jemma’s curves and met Bobbi’s questioning gaze. Looking away, he tried to focus on the topic at hand and keep his prick under control. 

“It certainly looks like sand,” Jemma said, raising her head a bit to look at Bobbi. “But that wouldn’t explain why it seems to be interacting with my blood.”

He could tell she was having trouble staying professional. Her voice was a little more tense than usual, her tone more clipped and the words coming fast. Fitz tried to hold in the smirk he felt unfolding on his face as he realized what she must be thinking about. 

He took a step closer and wrapped one hand around her hip, leaning closer to the microscope. As he peered into the lens Jemma nestled closer to him and he let his fingertips drag across her thigh. 

“Yeah, that doesn’t seem normal.” While he was talking Jemma turned and his hand found purchase on her arse, forcing his voice higher as he finished the thought. 

Bobbi rolled her eyes.

“That’s why I asked Simmons to help.” She turned towards Jemma and Fitz was grateful for the reprieve. He didn’t think he’d be able to come up with any sort of logical hypothesis feeling the way he did. “Is there anything you learned about the planet that could explain this?”

Jemma just shook her head as her eyes darted back towards him. He wondered how much longer they had to stand here before Simmons dragged him back to bed. 

But Bobbi pushed harder, clearly determined to make sense of what they were seeing. 

“Your original blood sample didn’t look like this. I assumed the sample was contaminated with sand. But now...it looks like your blood is reacting.”

“Well, that’s ridiculous.” Jemma insisted. “Blood doesn’t react to sand. Take another sample.”

As Jemma rolled up her sleeve of the hoodie she was wearing — his hoodie — so Bobbi could draw more blood, Fitz felt a wave of protectiveness towards her. He slipped an arm around her shoulder while they waited for Bobbi to add a drop of blood to the slide and then look at it under the microscope, and then let his hand move down her arm to entwine their fingers. 

Bobbi carefully put the rest of the vial into the test tube holder and examined the sample. 

“All better?” Jemma asked a little impatiently as she reached a hand back to touch him. Her fingers slipped up under his shirt and his skin tingled everywhere she touched him, his blood rushing through his body. 

“No. No, it’s not better.” Bobbi gestured towards the microscope and Jemma took another look. “Fitz, we should test your blood too.”

“My blood? Why?”

This was taking entirely too long. He needed to get out of here. 

“Because,” Bobbi said slowly, as if talking to a child. “This probably came from Maveth and you were there too. You might have been exposed.”

Jemma had already pulled up his sleeve and was using an alcohol prep on his exposed skin before he even realized what was happening. When she drew his blood she looked at him with slightly hooded eyes, a look he recognized from the night before where they were —

“Okay, that should do it.” Bobbi took a step closer to take the vial while Jemma put a band-aid on his arm. 

After putting his blood on yet another slide, Bobbi placed the vial next to the one holding Jemma’s blood sample. 

“Have you noticed any strange symptoms? Anything unusual? Either of you?”

“Uh, no.” In fact, Fitz had never felt better. Jemma was back and they were together. Very together. 

“No, I actually feel surprisingly well.” Jemma turned to look at him and they shared a small smile. 

“Uh-huh. Are you sure?”

Fitz had a flicker of doubt, but it passed quickly. There was no way _sand_ wanted them to have mind-blowing sex.

“Oh, dear.” Jemma’s voice came on an exhale and Fitz followed her line of sight directly to the two vials of blood on the counter. Whatever alien substance — sand or otherwise — that was in those vials was making their blood samples attracted to each other like they were magnetic. 

“Right. So I guess it won’t be a surprise that Fitz’s blood has the same particles, or whatever they are.” Bobbi looked apologetic. “I think you’re going to have to go into quarantine.”

Fitz’s grip tightened on Jemma. At some point he had managed to slip his hands up under the back of her hoodie and had settled them around her waist. 

“I’m not leaving Jemma alone. She just got back from a deserted planet.” Fitz really didn’t want her to be alone right now. And he also really wanted to be with her. 

“There’s no reason we can’t be together, Fitz. Whatever it is has already affected both of us.”

Bobbi nodded in agreement and they found themselves hurried into the stark white containment room where they were going to be kept in quarantine. The door sealed shut and Bobbi hurried off to update Coulson. 

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, Fitz found himself pushed up against the wall with Jemma’s body holding him in place. Their lips slammed together and he let out a moan as her hands pulled at his clothes and her leg came up, wrapping around his thigh. His hands dropped to her arse and he hauled her up, trying to support her weight as she rubbed against his cock. 

He touched as much of her as he could, but her clothes were in the way. He pulled at her top and she detached her lips from his neck so she could pull it over her head. Fitz dragged down the cups of her bra and swirled his tongue around one nipple before sucking it into his mouth. 

Her moan was loud and when her fingernails scratched across his scalp as she directed his mouth across her sensitive flesh he got even more turned on. 

He continued to lavish attention on her breasts just to hear the noises she made as they ground against each other until he felt her hands on his trousers. He released her so they could both finish undressing and when they lost contact he remembered the doubts he’d felt in the lab. 

“Jemma...do you think it — whatever it is —is controlling us?”

“No...well, not really.”

She was naked now and his cock pulsed, reminding him that he was supposed to be inside her by now. It was so hard to concentrate on words. 

“Not really?”

“Have you done anything you didn’t want to? Anything you hadn’t thought about doing before?”

“No.” 

“Me either.”

Then she was pulling him towards the bed and he landed on his back with her on top of him. That was fine then. They were both doing things they wanted to do. 

She wrapped a hand around his cock and slowly lowered herself until he was fully inside her. This was heaven. He’d be happy anywhere as long as she was there. After so many months of searching for her, she was safe. 

They moved together, slower this time after the initial frenzy of their coupling passed. Jemma leaned down for long, languorous kisses that made him feel like maybe they did share a link. She moved easily over him and he moved his hands from her hips to her breasts to her arse as they both got closer and closer. 

She was making the most amazing sounds he had ever heard and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. But he’d learned a lot about her in the past 24 hours so he slipped his hand between their bodies and rubbed small circles on her clit as she kept moving. 

Jemma tensed up and he held her gaze as her body milked his cock. With a strangled yelp his own orgasm surged through him and he pulled her down against his chest so he could hold her tight. 

They stayed like that until sleep overtook them once again. But before he fell asleep he whispered the words he’d been needing to say into her skin. 

“I love you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz and Jemma finally talk about that is happening between them, but maybe they don’t see things exactly the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a big thanks to @blancasplayground!

Jemma woke up feeling energized, though she instinctively knew she hadn’t slept long. It might be awhile before she could sleep peacefully again...though having Fitz by her side certainly did help. At the very least he was tiring her out enough to fall into a dreamless sleep. But he was her anchor and he always had been. Whatever happened, they could handle it together. She looked at him, face relaxed in sleep, and felt a wave of longing. There was a decent dose of lust involved, but also something else. 

Even though she had told him it was alright and they hadn’t done anything they didn’t want to do, her mind started picking apart everything that had happened since her return. There was definitely something off. It was highly improbable that she’d be able to orgasm that many times...let alone Fitz. Just thinking about him made her skin flush as heat flooded her. Her need for him was completely insatiable. His arm draped across her, pinning her to the bed, and even in sleep his fingers caressed her. His hand moved over her breast before rolling her nipple between his fingers. 

She let out an involuntary moan. No, he was definitely awake. She arched her back as his lips closed around her nipple and let her eyes fall shut, trying to catalog the sensations. All the biological signs of desire were there. And there was no cognitive dissonance about doing this with Fitz. She had spent most of her time on Maveth — whenever she wasn’t consumed with the basic tasks for survival — thinking about their date and what would come after. They’d shared their lives for too long to think that more didn’t mean...well, more. Everything. 

Fitz wasn’t the type to jump into something like this. And she had spent a decade trying not to lose his friendship over feelings he might not reciprocate. So now that they were together, “more” was likely it for them. It was a lovely thought. But also terrifying. And they had taken things much further than she would have dared under normal circumstances. Which meant these were _abnormal_ circumstances. 

Just thinking about the way he’d touched her in the lab, in front of Bobbi, like there was nothing unusual about their fixation on each other made her squirm and rub her thighs together. She reached for Fitz, tracing his ribs and hip bone as she pushed the sheet covering them lower. He thrust his hips towards her and she felt his erection, hard and heavy against her leg. Rolling away from him in an effort to keep her wits about her a little longer, she could already feel the burning need to have him inside her. 

Arms banded around her middle and Fitz pulled her back flush against his chest, making her shiver at the contact. She wiggled experimentally and his cock settled against her arse as his lips descended on her shoulder. 

“Fitz. Ohhh, Fitz.” She couldn’t help her reaction to him. She tried again. “Fitz, we need to talk.”

His lips stilled on her, but his hands kept moving lower until one slipped between her legs, searching for the little bundle of nerves that would bring her pleasure. 

“Now?” he asked. 

She shook her head as his fingers found their target and she moved restlessly against him. 

“No,” she gasped. “After. Easier to think...after.”

He made a sound of agreement and she shifted her hips, helping guide him where she needed him. They both sighed as he sheathed himself inside her, the angle much different this time. She had to arch her back in order to maintain as much contact with him as possible and his hands on her breasts and clit along with his lips now sucking and nipping at the delicate skin on her shoulder kept her mostly still. His thrusts may have been shallower than before, but his hands more than made up for it. She was nothing but need and desire. Atoms with no purpose except to feel the pleasure he gave her. 

They moved together, panting in the quiet room, and Jemma would have been content to live in that moment forever. She needed to tell him that. 

“Fitz...I —“

He sucked a hickey onto her neck at the same time his fingers circled and then tapped on her clit, and she couldn’t fight the sensations anymore. Jemma called his name as her inner muscles pulsed and her body went limp, temporarily sated. 

Fitz continued to thrust into her and she angled her body away from him and held tightly to the edge of the mattress to get some leverage. He gripped her hips tightly, so tightly she worried she might have a bruise later. 

“Jemma, Jemma… Oh, Jemma.”

Jemma smiled. She was quite partial to the way he started chanting her name when he was about to come. 

“Come for me,” she said, tossing a grin at him over her shoulder. But he didn’t see her because his eyes were closed in concentration. So she rotated her hips to help him along and felt him pulse inside her. 

They lay together — still connected — for several minutes, Fitz tracing patterns over her skin. But then he hesitated. 

“So…”

“So?” Jemma twisted around to see what had caused the change in tone. 

“You said we needed to talk...is this the kind of talk we need to wear pants for?”

Jemma fully turned in his arms so she could press a kiss to his lips. 

“It isn’t bad, I promise.” Then she sighed. “But yes, we should probably get dressed. It might make it easier to concentrate.”

After showering, which took much longer than normal due to lingering kisses and touches, they were ready to talk. Jemma knew that some of the delay was her fault. She didn’t _need_ to touch him right then. The intensity of her desire seemed to have something to do with distance and how recently they’d been together, but that didn’t mean she didn’t want to. This was a new part of their relationship, and it was something she wanted to explore more. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Fitz was dressed in a button down and trousers, his hair still wet, and he looked so impossibly handsome. She wanted to crawl into his lap. But she needed to stay strong. That would be a good experiment anyway. A test of her willpower at the very least. 

“I think maybe you were right about what you said before.” Fitz looked confused. “About how maybe we were being controlled.”

Fitz dropped his head into his hands. When he looked up again his eyes were watery. 

“Jemma...I’d never…”

“Oh, Fitz! I know. That’s not what I’m saying.” Every cell in her body demanded she reach out to him, but she knew it wouldn’t help. They needed some space if they were going to figure this out. “I wanted this.”

“Yeah?”

“Of course, Fitz. But I think there is something happening...something with the sand. Something we need to figure out.”

“Yeah...you’re probably right. I just thought…” He swallowed. “So what do we do?”

“Well, I thought I’d try to talk to Bobbi. Maybe I can figure this out if I have some time in the lab. Alone.”

“Right. Alone.”

“It’s a biological solution, Fitz. Bobbi and I can figure it out.”

“Yeah...yeah, I know.”

“Plus, the urge to have sex isn’t as strong if there is some distance between us. Haven’t you noticed?”

He nodded, but didn’t look happy. It wasn’t like she was happy about this either. But the sooner they figured this out, the sooner they could be together without any doubts standing between them. Because once they were both clear-headed and knew they wanted the same thing, she had no intention of letting him go. It just made sense. 

“It’s really for the best. Once we figure this out, we can get out of quarantine and things can get back to normal.” After months away from SHIELD, from Fitz, what Jemma really wanted was for things to go back to the way they were — with one small change. 

“Right. Back to normal...‘course.”

Lovely. Fitz seemed to understand exactly what she meant. That would make things much simpler.

“I expect Bobbi will be back to check on us soon, but in the meantime, maybe we can try experimenting with keeping some distance between us. See how long we can go without sex.”

Jemma wet her lips and watched as Fitz’s eyes followed her tongue. She felt her nipples harden under the fabric of her shirt and heat filled her. If it turned out that they couldn’t make it very long without ending up in bed together, that would be alright too. Like she’d told him before, there wasn’t anything they’d done that she hadn’t thought about doing with him before. If they were being helped along by whatever was in their blood, then maybe something good had come from Maveth after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I’d love to hear what you think. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Bobbi start working on solutions in the lab, leaving Fitz to worry about what it is that Jemma really wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been busy working on some other things, but the next chapter of this is going to fill a prompt for promptober, so there will be two new chapters this week!
> 
> Thanks to @blancasplayground for all the help with this fic! It would not have happened (at all) without her encouragement ❤️

The second Jemma left the room, shooting him a final apologetic glance as she followed Bobbi back to the lab, Fitz fell back onto the bed and covered his face with his hands. How in the bloody hell had they gotten here?

He had been so happy to have her back. He clearly wasn’t cut out to live without her. And then...then everything. Being with her had been more than he’d ever imagined, and he’d thought she’d felt it too. Well, she _had_ felt it. But now she thought it was because of the sand and wanted things to go back to normal. Like anything could ever be normal again after this. 

In the end, they hadn’t been able to stay away from each other for long. And if that had been his last chance to show her how he felt, he wasn’t going to miss the opportunity. Because between Bobbi and Jemma he had no doubt they’d find a solution. They both had quite the motivation after all. Jemma apparently wanted to move on from needing him like that, and now Bobbi had realized that she had sand in her blood as well. Even though she wasn’t showing any “symptoms,” she clearly didn’t want to end up like Fitz and Jemma. 

He snorted to himself at the thought. 

He’d never forget these last few days though, even if Jemma didn’t feel the same way. He had forced himself to slow down, taking his time making love to her and holding back his own need as long as he could in order to wring every bit of pleasure from her body. From the sounds she had been making, she had certainly appreciated that at least. 

But he was still certain there was more to it. Even if the sand was giving them an unusual sex drive — because he could admit that at least — it couldn’t explain everything else. It couldn’t explain the way their bodies fit together like they were made for each other, the way the give and take of their friendship had transitioned into more than friendly activities, and how he had already loved her before any of this happened. 

His feelings at least had nothing to do with sand. That didn’t even make sense. He took a deep breath. Jemma had been right. Without her beside him it was easier to think clearly. 

Now he just had to find a way to show her that this was real. Things going back the way they were wasn’t what he wanted, but if it was all she could give him then he’d try to let that be enough.

* * *

Jemma tapped her foot, waiting for another set of results to pop up on the screen. Luckily they had plenty of blood samples to work with because so far they had found absolutely nothing. 

“Simmons,” Bobbi teased, “if you tap that foot any harder, you’re going to wear a hole through the floor.”

“Sorry,” Jemma called back, holding her foot still. “It’s just that this is so frustrating. Nothing. No answers.”

Jemma turned around and made a sweeping motion around the lab with her arm. 

“It’s alright.” Bobbi gave her a crooked smile and tilted her head to the side. “We’ll figure it out.”

“Oh, I know. It’s just that I feel so guilty now that we know you’ve been infected as well. I don’t want what happened to Fitz and me to happen to you too.”

As she was speaking, Bobbi stepped closer and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Is it that bad, then? Because it looked like you two were enjoying yourselves.”

Jemma forced a breath through her lungs and let out a laugh. As always, Bobbi got right to the heart of things. 

“Yes, Fitz is quite wonderful. Incredible really. I never thought… Well, it’s different for us. We’ve been getting to this point for a long time.”

Bobbi smiled and it made Jemma a little uncomfortable. Not that she was embarrassed that Bobbi knew what she had been doing with Fitz. Obviously everyone knew what she had been doing with Fitz. More that she seemed so perceptive about the rest of it. 

“It’s good to know you are finally admitting your feelings. Though it’s no secret to anyone else.”

“Yes, well, I just don’t want this happening to you since you don’t have…”

Bobbi raised her eyebrows. 

“I assume you were going to end that with something about Hunter. But, honestly, I don’t feel any differently. And if it was affecting me I’m assuming I wouldn’t be able to resist.”

Bobbi waited for confirmation and then continued. 

“But I’ve spent the morning looking at everyone’s blood samples again. And my blood isn’t reacting to anyone else’s. Neither is yours or Fitz’s. Only to each other.”

“Not even to yours?”

“Nope. I guess that means you don’t want to jump my bones?”

“No, I don’t,” Jemma agreed. “So that means...it’s not the sand.”

Jemma’s natural curiosity was piqued. And at the same time she desperately missed Fitz. For his brilliant mind, of course, his friendship and steady presence beside her...as well as the rest of him. She’d had no idea he could do those things to her with just his tongue. 

“Or not _just_ the sand.” Bobbi waved a hand in front of her face. “You with me, Simmons?”

“Hmm? Yes, of course. Not just the sand.” She thought for a few seconds. It was getting harder to focus. “So maybe the blood has to be a certain type in order to interact?”

“I don’t think so,” Bobbi said slowly. “I have blood samples from everyone on the base. That accounts for every blood type and even if I try infecting them, nothing reacts. You and Fitz must be soulmates or something.”

Jemma could tell she was just joking, but she rolled her eyes all the same. Even though Fitz wasn’t here she was starting to feel that now familiar need. Her skin tingled where she could imagine his hands touching her and there was an insistent throbbing that made it difficult to concentrate. 

“I suppose that’s a dead end then. But it doesn’t matter as long as we can find a way to reverse the reaction.”

“Did you finish the list of potential reagents?”

“I think so. I’m just going over it again now to make sure I didn’t miss anything. Not that there was much on that planet anyway.”

“I’m going to grab a bite to eat. You want anything?”

“No thanks,” Jemma said with a genuine smile. “I’m going to keep working. I promised Fitz we would figure this out.”

Hearing the door close behind Bobbi, she turned her attention back to her notes. Or as much of her attention as she could. The desire was getting stronger again and much harder to ignore. She glanced at the time. Three hours. Even without him there she could only manage three hours before her body felt like it would combust. 

Jemma debated with herself for a second. She _could_ go back to quarantine. Since their blood samples hadn’t interacted with anyone else’s, they weren’t really a threat to anyone else on the base so she should be free to go where she pleased. And being with Fitz would make everything so much better. They could even talk about what she and Bobbi had tried in the lab. 

But she also really needed to make some progress. She had recognized that look on his face. He was upset that she had wanted to work without him. The truth of the matter was that he was entirely too tempting and if he were beside her they wouldn’t have accomplished any work at all. 

Jemma double checked her list of everything on Maveth that could potentially counteract the sand. It made sense to start with what actually existed on Maveth. If the one-time inhabitants of the planet had experienced what she and Fitz were currently experiencing, then it made sense for there to be a way to make it stop. You couldn’t live your entire life like this.

But the throbbing inside her was becoming more intense and she moved restlessly to try to relieve the ache. Footsteps sounded behind her and she didn’t have to look to know who it was. Without even speaking she turned and wrapped her arms around him. His lips met hers in a rough kiss that made fire spark through her. Why had she been trying to resist this?

She backed up against the wall and his hands moved to grip her bum and pull her up against him. She let out a moan and let her head fall back as he kissed her neck down to the sensitive spot that made her see stars.

“We shouldn’t...here…” Those were the only words she could get out, but he understood. He loosened his grip a little bit.

“Jemma...I --” she couldn’t quite decipher his expression through the fog of desire. Maybe he didn’t want this. Not that there was anything they could do about it right now.

“Need you.” She was absolutely desperate for him and she could feel the tension in his body as well. If they had something to talk about, it would have to be later.

“Yeah...need you too.”

With a smile she pulled him into the storage closet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Fitz’s help, they think they have a solution. Which just leaves Fitz and Jemma more confused about how they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @aosficnet2 Promptober day 17 - Ancient Curse. Prompted by a lovely anon.
> 
> All the love to @blancasplayground ❤️❤️❤️

Their interlude in the storage closet had done a lot to clear her mind. Quick and dirty against the wall was exactly what she needed, though she was slightly surprised Fitz had been quite so into it. He never ceased to amaze her though. The way he’d felt so strong and solid, his muscles firm as he’d pushed her against the wall, his lips attacking her neck in a very possessive way was new, but also somehow exactly as she had imagined. She was fairly certain she’d always feel the same fire burning inside her for him even after they’d figured out what was happening to them. How could she possibly go back to anything like they’d been, knowing that he could take her apart so expertly?

He was everything she’d ever wanted, ever needed, and part of her knew that. She had just been too afraid to take that final step into something new. She was about to tell him exactly that when he mumbled something about getting back to work as he straightened his shirt.

Her blissful mood came crashing down into a tangled web of doubt. For once, she had no idea what Fitz was thinking. Their bodies were moving in sync, but she was less sure of his mind. Thinking back, she realized she had told him she was going to fix this so they could be together, but he hadn’t shared his thoughts. They had been entirely too focused on more pleasurable activities. 

He had been the first to suggest they could be more than friends, but maybe now he’d changed his mind. So much had happened...and right now they weren’t entirely responsible for their actions. If this wasn’t what he wanted, then she’d make sure he had a choice at least. 

She dropped the hand that had automatically been reaching for his. But he had already seen the movement and he grabbed her hand before pushing the door open. 

When they emerged, blinking into the bright lights of the lab, it was to find Bobbi working on compiling the data they had so far into a single report. 

“Everything alright?” she asked with a quick look towards their joined hands. 

“Of course,” Jemma answered briskly, shaking off any lingering doubts for the moment. “Fitz just decided to come help.”

Jemma thought she heard Bobbi say something in response, but it was difficult to hear and she really didn’t want to ask her to repeat it. 

Jemma turned towards the samples she was working on and Fitz went to sit beside Bobbi, who filled him in on everything they had found so far. Jemma tried not to feel jealous that he had gone to Bobbi instead of her. Maybe things were just too complicated between them right now. It certainly wouldn’t have been the first time that had happened. But she couldn’t help the feeling burning inside her. Fitz was hers. 

“So, this is selective? Somehow it chose us?” Fitz asked. 

“Uh-huh. Which is why I’m trying to determine what about you — or your blood — is different, and Jemma is working on finding some sort of antidote.”

“Biology will find a solution.” Jemma said with a cheerfulness she didn’t quite feel. 

Fitz snorted. “Feels more like a curse to me.”

“A curse? That isn’t even logical.” Suddenly it felt like they might be fighting again, and Jemma wanted more than anything to go back to the way she had felt a moment ago in the storage closet when it was just the two of them joined together in every way. 

“Maybe not,” Bobbi said slowly. “But, you did say it looked like there had been a civilization there at some point.”

Jemma nodded, not quite following. 

“So maybe it _was_ some sort of ancient curse in their mythology.”

“Oh, not you too, Bobbi.”

Bobbi raised her hands in front of her. “I’m just saying, it might help to think like they did. We are honestly dealing with hydrophilic sand here that is creating intense sexual attraction. Maybe we should keep our options open on the theories.”

“Hydrophilic sand?” Fitz asked, slightly confused. “Isn’t all sand hydrophilic?”

“Yes,” Jemma answered. “It seems to be forming cohesive bonds with our blood. But just our blood. The three of us.”

“So if we can break those bonds, we should be able to stop whatever is happening?”

“That was our idea.” That had been her plan — and it still was — but it did hurt a little bit that Fitz wanted to stop this so badly. She’d thought they had enjoyed themselves at the very least. “If we break the bonds and the sand becomes hydrophobic to our blood, then the reaction should stop —“

“And the, ah, urges should stop as well,” Fitz finished. 

“Exactly.”

They looked at each other and Jemma wondered if he was thinking about those urges again, or just thinking about science. His face didn’t give her any clue, which was a little disconcerting. 

She cleared her throat. “So, I made a list of all the biological substances that exist on Maveth. It isn’t a very long list.”

Fitz’s eyes darted to Bobbi, who wasn’t paying any attention to them — or at least didn’t appear to be — and then back to Jemma. 

“What if it isn’t a biological solution at all?” he asked, a smile coming over his face. 

“What do you mean?” she asked sharply. “It has to be biology. Or biochemistry.”

Bobbi looked up from her report at Jemma’s tone and Jemma immediately regretted snapping at him. He was just trying to help. They both wanted to figure this out...even if it might be for different reasons. 

“Why does it have to be biology?” he tossed back at her. Oh. So they were fighting now. But for some reason the way her blood boiled had nothing to do with anger. Her nipples hardened and she took a steadying breath. She couldn’t even fight with him properly without needing him. 

Her gaze dropped to his trousers and Fitz shook his head with a smirk, coming to stand beside her. His hands on her shoulders, he asked, “What if it’s physics?”

“Physics?” Bobbi’s voice came from across the lab and she sounded confused. 

But with Fitz’s blue eyes staring at her intently, Jemma thought she could see the answer clearly. 

“Electromagnetic spectrum. Right. Of course. That makes more sense than thinking it’s a plant or rock.”

Tendrils of heat coiled inside her again and she fought the urge to lean into him. Everything she’d ever felt for him from the moment they’d met was focused like little pin pricks where his hands still touched her shoulders. 

“Electromagnetic spectrum?” Bobbi repeated. “Okay, I agree it’s worth a look. But what range will you start with?”

“UV radiation.” They both said the words at the same time and Fitz smiled at her, making heat bloom in her chest. Though this time she was pretty sure it was her heart reacting to him. 

“You said sunlight was rare, yeah?” She couldn’t believe Fitz even remembered what she’d said to him when they were lying in bed, nearly exhausted. 

“Yes...from my calculations, just once a year.”

Bobbi came towards them, asking, “So, you want to just take your blood sample outside?”

“Of course not. _We_ shouldn’t expose ourselves until we’ve seen how it affects the sample in a controlled environment.”

“But there should be a black light in that cabinet,” Fitz added. “That will give off UVA radiation. Hopefully that’s enough to break the bond.”

* * *

Leaving Bobbi to handle the actual test and monitoring, Fitz and Jemma made their way back to the room they had been sharing. It felt like something had passed between them as they had worked, but Fitz wasn’t sure what it meant. 

But what he did know was that right now they were both still affected by the sand, which meant that she probably needed him as much as he needed her right now. As soon as the door closed behind them, he waited for her to make the first move. But she didn’t. Instead she was biting her lip, looking at him in confusion. 

“I’m sorry, Fitz.”

Now he was confused too. 

“I know that maybe this isn’t what you wanted...but I need you.” She let her fingertips skim down his chest and her touch was so featherlight he could barely feel it through his shirt. Somehow it was all more intimate than before. 

He cupped her cheek and lowered his lips to hers until they were just a breath apart. “I never said this wasn’t what I wanted.”

He heard her inhale and then they were kissing, her hands pulling him closer and his sliding into her hair. It wasn’t frantic, but it was close. If all went well, then maybe tomorrow they’d be free from this curse and then they’d have to start over again. At least now he knew what she wanted from him. And he knew he could make her happy. 

“Fitz,” she moaned, and the sound stripped away any restraint he had left. 

They stumbled towards the bed, pulling off their clothes as they went. Fitz sat down heavily on the bed, Jemma falling on top of him. He laid down and she held his hands as she kissed him hungrily. He loved her passion. He’d known she was full of passion — for her work, for science. But now it was also for him and he didn’t want to lose that. 

He reached down to guide her down on his cock and she moved against him slowly, dragging out the sensations bombarding him. He cupped her breasts before circling her nipples and she let out of moan before moving her hips faster. 

They continued to tease each other, making the pleasure last as long as possible. She nearly shouted his name when she finally collapsed on top of him, her body milking his cock as her inner walls pulsed over and over. 

Laying in each other’s arms, they didn’t talk about the future. But maybe that could wait until the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they get closer to finding a solution, Fitz and Jemma come to some conclusions about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to @blancasplayground. We started talking about the idea for this story about a year ago (it was my first idea for kink bingo last year) and now we are getting so close to the end. I couldn't have done it without Blanca's help, word-fixing skills, and just general awesomeness <3

Jemma woke up wrapped in Fitz’s arms. She snuggled closer to him. It was amazing how quickly she had gotten used to being with him like this and she wanted to wake up this way for the rest of her life. They should probably talk about what that life would look like. Hopefully being together like this. Last night he had said he wanted this. Wanted her. 

His fingers traced patterns across her stomach and her muscles tightened as his fingers dipped lower. His breath was hot on the back of her neck and she shivered as he exhaled.

“Fitz,” she breathed. Whatever else she was going to say disappeared from her mind as he stroked across her folds with a gentle finger.

“So wet.” He sounded so amazed and the tenderness in his voice made her heart beat faster. 

She arched her back and rubbed against him, his cock hard against her back, but it wasn’t enough. The familiar need ached inside her again, pulsing, demanding him inside her. Rolling onto her stomach, she rubbed against the bed, her nipples aching points as she sought out the friction from the sheets. Fitz followed her, his hand sliding between her thighs before he started fucking her with his fingers. Two fingers moved inside her, curling in the way he knew made her crazy with want. She spread her legs wider and wiggled against the bed, but Fitz’s body held her mostly still, the feel of him sending tingles through her. 

“Jemma…I —“ His voice was low and rough with desire. She didn’t hear the rest of his words, too focused on the feel of his body against hers.

Heat shot through her and she bucked against his hand, tremors radiating from her center, as she moaned. She tried to answer him, but all that came out was his name.

They moved together, his fingers moving with a confidence she couldn’t have dreamed of before the last few days and his mouth hot on her neck and shoulder. She was nothing but sensation. Time had become meaningless, and words spilled from her mouth. Fitz murmured encouraging sounds against her skin, the movement of his lips and tongue sending another bolt of desire through her.

“Come for me.” Together, his words and the rhythm of his fingers made it all but inevitable and all it took was a finger circling her clit before pushing back inside her to send her over the edge. She fisted her hands in the sheets and rocked her hips as her inner muscles clenched and pleasure washed over her. 

When the pulsing abated, his fingers stopped moving inside her and he rested his palm on her thigh. His hand was warm and he anchored her in place when she almost felt like she could float away. This was real. It had happened, and no one could take that away from them.

“Sorry...I should have.. I mean, I didn’t --”

Jemma turned her head to face him, her muscles too exhausted to move any more than that, and raised her fingers, trailing her fingertips slowly across his lips. His sputtering stopped and she smiled at him, happiness coursing through her.

She raised an eyebrow and then glanced towards where she could still feel him hard against her.

“We should, ah…” He swallowed and looked uneasy, making her smile falter a bit. “We should get back to the lab. Bobbi must have results by now.”

“Fitz?” She couldn’t keep the worry from her voice. “What’s wrong?”

The room felt colder than it had a moment ago and she burrowed into his side. She needed his warmth and to have him close. He wrapped an arm around her and hugged her tighter to him. He was a little sticky from the exertions of the previous night and smelled of Fitz and sweat, and nothing had ever felt better.

“It’s just...just…”

“Just what?” She knew she hadn’t kept all of her impatience out of her voice, but they really did need to get back to the lab. There wasn’t any point in delaying any longer. 

He blew out of breath that she could feel on her temple even though she couldn’t see him any longer, her face tight against his shoulder.

“Just that I don’t want this to end.” His fingertips trailed over her skin, across her thigh, before his hand closed around her hip.

“You don’t want what to end? The sand? You think it will feel different after --”

“No. This. Us.”

She rolled slightly away from him so she could look in his eyes, and he let her go. But when she looked at his face, his eyes were closed, a slightly pained expression on his face.

“Us? I don’t understand.”

“I love you, Jemma.” His eyes opened and she was met with his bright blue gaze. “It’s not because of, ah —“

He was clearly nervous and her heart felt like it might overflow. 

“I love you too, Fitz,” she said, her voice more gentle. The words were the obvious conclusion after a decade of friendship evolving into something else, but the expression on his face could only be described as gobsmacked. She barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes at him. “Of course I love you, Fitz. I told you I’d thought about this. I just thought maybe you --”

“No, I do!” He insisted before she could even finish her thought. “But I didn’t want to force you into something you --”

“You didn’t.”

His smile was still a little tentative, so she rolled them over so she was on top again, rolling her hips against him until he couldn’t hold back the moan.

“I want you. All of you.” Raising herself up slightly, she positioned him at her entrance before sliding down all the way. “I want this. And I want our friendship. And I want your love. Because I love you.”

Fitz stared up at her, emotions racing across his face. Her thighs started to burn as she moved up and down slowly, but then he pushed himself up, one of his hands going to the back of her head to pull her in for a kiss.

Even after everything they had shared since her return to Maveth, this felt new somehow. More tender. More loving. But at the same time they were how they had always been -- Fitz and Jemma. Together.

Everything felt bigger and brighter. They moved together like they were joined, his hands cupping her arse to urge her on while hers held him close. When her climax hit again, she looked into his eyes and felt like she could see her whole future there. That wasn’t sand, or magic...or anything else Fitz or Bobbi had said.

Fitz rolled them over again and she lay on the bed beneath him as his hips thrust erratically. Knowing he was close, she squeezed her inner muscles and whispered, “I love you.”

“No fair,” Fitz panted, pushing deep inside her one last time.

* * *

They had almost managed to get dressed, but between exchanging kisses and some far less innocent touching, Fitz’s shirt was still unbuttoned and he was contemplating just pulling Jemma back into bed one more time before they headed back to the lab. A knock at the door pulled Jemma out of reach.

Fitz hurried to finish his buttons while Jemma went to open the door, saying, “Bobbi, we’re c -- Oh, Skye! I mean, Daisy.”

“Hey, Jemma.” Fitz could see Daisy peeking over Jemma’s shoulder and he gave a small wave before retreating into the background. “Sorry, I didn’t stop by sooner. It’s been crazy.”

“It’s quite alright --” Jemma’s words were cut off as Daisy pulled her into a hug.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

Daisy pulled back, flashing a conspiratorial smile at Jemma and Fitz started to feel uncomfortable. “But it sounds like you’ve been busy since you got back.”

Fitz wasn’t entirely sure what girl talk entailed, but he was certain he didn’t want to be in the room when it happened, so he hurriedly moved towards the door. “I should...should go see what Bobbi found.”

Jemma squeezed his hand as he slipped past her and into the safety of the corridor. If Daisy was casually dropping by while they were supposed to be in quarantine, it seemed like no one was taking it very seriously anymore. So he didn’t feel bad about a quick detour for something to eat.

But the time he made it to the lab, he was feeling much calmer. He was a little curious about how Jemma would explain their new relationship, but mostly he didn’t want to know which details she would choose to share with their friend. Right now he could just pretend that Daisy didn’t know any personal details about his life. The same way Bobbi didn’t -- in that they knew everything and he was just blissfully ignorant.

Bobbi was looking over a report on her computer when he walked in.

“Where’s Simmons?” she asked without looking up. How did she do that?

“She’s, ah, talking to Daisy.”

“I see.” A small smile turned up the corners of her mouth, so he assumed she very much did see. “I might go join them…”

“Please, Bobbi.”

“Fine. But if she isn’t here in the next few minutes, then I’m going to go find her. I have lab results to share and I don’t want to do it twice.”

Fitz pretended to busy himself, spending more time glancing at the clock than at the project in front of him. He had spent the last six months trying to find Jemma, and at this point the rest of his work seemed a little foreign. Five minutes later Jemma walked into the lab, bringing a sense of relief and a bolt of desire. Bloody hell, he’d never get used to that. And he was 98% sure that it wasn’t all due to the sand. Knowing what he knew about her now he was fairly certain he’d always feel that way when she was close.

Jemma glanced between Fitz and Bobbi, and though there was no way she could have missed the look on his face, she just swiped her tongue across her bottom lip and walked towards where Bobbi was pulling up the test results.

“The good news is that it worked,” Bobbi said without preamble. 

“Does that mean there’s bad news?” Fitz asked, risking a look towards Jemma.

“The bad news is that I have no idea how or why it worked. Just that the UV light appears to have stopped the reaction entirely, though it seemed like it was slowing down on its own anyway.”

“That really isn’t any different from the other things we’ve dealt with over the last few years.” That was his Jemma. Practical to a fault.

“As long as it works, it doesn’t really matter.” Both women looked at him and he felt a slight flush on his neck. “It isn’t really practical to live like this.”

No matter how enjoyable it was. Though he thought it would be more enjoyable knowing there was nothing between him and Jemma except what they both wanted.

Jemma gave him a fond smile before turning back to Bobbi. “What about your blood? Did you test it again?”

“Yes. It’s clear.”

“And the sand?”

“Gone?” She shook her head. “As far as I can tell there isn’t anything in the sample except blood. Regular, boring blood. But my blood never interacted with anyone else’s so we still don’t know what will happen --”

“Let’s do it,” Fitz insisted, his foot tapping. He felt desire overtaking his brain again. They either needed to do this now, end the constant need, or he was going to have to convince Jemma to go back to their room again. Or the storage closet.

“Right now?” Bobbi raised her eyebrows and looked between them.

“Right now,” Jemma agreed, coming to stand beside Fitz. Having her close made his skin tingle, but it also calmed him. He never wanted to be without her again. She reached for his hand. “It’s supposed to be a sunny day today. Go for a walk with me?”

He nodded, and as they walked out of the base, the sun sparkling in a cloudless, blue sky, he felt like this was the beginning of forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk in the sunlight ends the "curse" but it leaves Fitz and Jemma with new questions about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! *ugly crying* I am so sad that this story is ending, but also really happy with how it all turned out. Thanks to my partner in crime @blancasplayground for spending A YEAR talking about this with me. I could not have done this without her! <3 <3 <3

Jemma hadn’t imagined their first time outside the base as a couple being quite like this, but it was lovely all the same. The sun shone brightly around them and she tipped her face up towards the sun. After Fitz, it was the sun she had missed most of all. It was warm out and a light breeze tickled her neck. Being outside again brought back memories...memories of sand and wind. But Fitz’s hand wrapped around her own kept her firmly in the present. On the quiet sidewalk of a residential street, white fences and two story homes giving her ideas she had never had before, she finally felt settled for the first time in a long while.

Looking at Fitz, she found him looking back at her. In the light of day, he seemed different. Older, maybe. Or maybe it was just the way he was looking at her. Prior to a few days ago she had never imagined he could look at her quite so intensely, like he could see everything about her. In that moment curiosity got the best of her.

“What would it have been like?”

The finger stroking her palm froze for a second and Fitz looked at her. “What would what have been like?”

“Our date.” She had thought about it a hundred times at least, but she’d never been able to talk to Fitz about it. She didn’t even know what restaurant he’d had in mind. 

Fitz abruptly stopped walking. “I’m sorry, Jemma.”

“Whatever for?”

“This. All of this… I wanted to do this right —“

Jemma pressed her lips to his to silence him, and immediately congratulated herself. If she’d had any idea how effective that approach was she would have tried it years ago. 

His arms slowly came up around her and she let herself melt against him, love bubbling up through her. 

“I’m sure our first date will be lovely, no matter when it is. But I don’t regret anything that has happened between us.”

“You deserve —“

She kissed him again, but this time he pulled away, trying to look grumpy. 

“You can’t just kiss me and expect me to agree with you.”

“I only expect you to agree with me when you know I’m right. Which I am. I love you and I love everything that happened between us. We’ve waited a decade to be together...there was no reason to wait any longer.”

Fitz stared at her, a slightly lost look on his face. He really was adorable sometimes. She was torn between wanting to kiss him and wanting to roll her eyes. Some things would never change it seemed.

“If it would make you feel better, we can have dinner together. Tonight if you’d like. I’m sure Bobbi will give us the all clear when we go back inside.”

She hadn’t been thinking about it, too distracted by the look on Fitz’s face, but it was true. The endless thrumming inside her had quieted. She no longer felt completely driven by desire — though she still desired him. How she had ignored this feeling for so long she’d never know. 

“So you...ah, you don’t…?”

“It certainly feels different.” She paused to consider, then nodded her head. “What about you?”

“I still want you,” he said, a blush coloring his cheeks. 

“I still want you, too.” He looked so uncertain again so she cupped his cheeks in her hands and looked into his eyes so there was no way he could misunderstand. “I love you, Fitz.”

It was so simple. So obvious. 

His eyes searched hers and she waited for him to come to the same conclusion. She could feel the shift in him when he did, his body leaning towards hers and their foreheads resting against each other as he whispered “I love you” against her lips before claiming them in a kiss.

* * *

One look at their blood samples had been enough for all three of them to be confident the sunlight had reversed the reaction between their blood and the sand. But the paperwork that had to be completed for Coulson took them considerably longer.

Jemma volunteered to write up the report -- she really did love making sure everything was organized and explained to her liking -- and Bobbi accepted the offer of some time out of the lab. While she was extremely capable, Fitz could feel her frustration at being cooped up.

Which was why hours later he was still sitting beside Jemma as they finished their report.

“There!” she said proudly. “That should explain everything.”

“I think you mean everything Coulson needs to know to clear us to get back to work. Which is nothing.”

She smiled at him and a new kind of fire raced along his skin.

“So…” He was suddenly nervous. “Dinner --”

“Fast approaching, yes. And I’m sure we’ll eat it.”

She held a serious expression for only a few seconds before laughing and he relaxed, pulling her in for a kiss. Jemma swiped her tongue against his lower lip before capturing him in a far more heated kiss than he had intended. Who knew Jemma “the rules make me feel nice” Simmons would be so open to workplace romance?

“So did you want to go out? Someplace nice?” he asked, his hand tracing a familiar path down her body before resting on her arse, giving him the leverage to pull her more fully against him.

“I do,” she agreed, moving against him in a way he found very distracting. “But first I’d like to show you something in my room.”

“Yeah?” He was distracted by the feel of her body moving against him, but also intrigued by whatever she wanted to show him. “What is it?”

Jemma stopped moving and stared at him, a bemused expression on her face. It took him a second for his brain to catch up with the conversation and he blushed. “Right. Yeah.”

“Unless you don’t want to?”

“No, I do. I definitely do. I’m just not used to...you know.”

This would take some getting used to. These past few days they had had an excuse to just be together without thinking too much about their feelings...or the consequences of what they were doing. It had been incredible. But it was even more incredible that they still felt the same way. Now, without anything between them except what they wanted, they still chose each other. It had been a long journey, but the important thing was that they were here now. 

His heart felt like it might burst, his love for her too much to hold inside anymore. And now he didn’t have to.

She took his hand and pulled him towards the door. “I know. I guess we’ll just have to muddle through this together.”

Together sounded pretty wonderful.

* * *

They finally had dinner together the next night, too distracted by each other to leave her bunk the night before. It was more than six months after he’d first asked her. More than six months after they had both acknowledged there might be something more than friendship between them. Though those months had been difficult, her first date with Fitz was everything she had imagined during those months alone — and so much more.

They had a decade of friendship to guide them, they knew what it felt like to live without each other...and the last few days had given them enough memories to know that every innocent touch and slightly heated look held a hint of promise. So when dinner turned into a walk in the cool evening air, and that walk turned into Jemma pushing Fitz up against the brick wall of the building next to the restaurant and kissing him until they were both breathless, there wasn’t really any question about what they both wanted to happen next.

Being together had become the most natural thing in the world, and pulling Fitz back to his room, laughing like the teenagers they had once been, was the perfect ending to the day. 

It would be the perfect ending to every day.

He held her close after closing the door behind them and she slowly backed him towards the bed. Any hesitation they might still have fell away as they undressed each other. Fitz kissed a path down her body as bare skin was uncovered and by the time she pushed him onto the mattress, rolling on top of him, she knew she wanted him just like this forever.

“Jemma…” His voice was low and deep and she lost her rhythm for a second. His hands held her hips tightly, helping her move faster over him, and his eyes closed. She smiled down at him, marveling at how she had put that look on his face. Then his eyes opened and she was staring into the blue depths. “Jemma, marry me.”

Her inner muscles tightened around him, her climax hitting her as his hips rocked up, his cock buried deep inside her. She continued moving as pleasure rippled through her and her heart raced faster. His own release followed soon after and they finally relaxed against each other, spent from their exertions.

Her body was sated, but her mind was still racing. Had he really proposed? Was her heart beating faster because she was afraid he had? Or because she was afraid he hadn’t?

“Fitz --”

“Jemma --”

“Sorry, you go,” they both said together.

After an awkward laugh, Fitz spoke up. “I didn’t mean to say it --”

“Oh, that’s alright, I wouldn’t expect --” Her heart sank a little. So she was afraid he hadn’t meant it.

“No, that’s not what a meant.” Fitz let out a breath against her shoulder and rolled to the side so they were facing each other again. “I mean, I meant it...I just didn’t mean to say it during...you know. Not very romantic.”

“Fitz, what are you saying?”

“I’m saying I love you more than anything, and if you want, I’d love for you to be my wife.”

“A proposal after the first date...you do move fast.” Happiness was making her nervous, but at the expression on his face she was afraid she had hurt his feelings. “No, Fitz. Not like that. I love you more than I could have imagined was possible. I knew you were the best friend I could ever have, and this...this is incredible.”

She reached out to touch his face. “You are my life. My heart. My home. And I would love for you to be my husband.”

His eyes were wet with emotion and she pressed her lips to his, hoping he could feel everything she felt for him. There was so much about the future that was uncertain, but with Fitz beside her everything would be just fine. 

“But…” she continued once they moved apart. “You are going to have to propose again. When we have clothes on. I can’t exactly tell my parents this story...or our grandchildren.”

Jemma studied Fitz, but he didn’t do anything more than smile happily at her words. He really was perfect for her.

Then his grin became wider.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing,” he said with a laugh. “Just thinking about how perfect we are for each other...almost like soulmates.”

“There is no scientific explanation --”

“Yeah. Yeah, I know,” he interrupted. “It’s just that our blood _didn’t_ react to anyone else’s...and even though that isn’t proof of anything, it still feels like we were just meant to be.”

Jemma wanted to argue with him about the lack of scientific proof, or even a logical scientific theory, but it was kind of sweet that he saw them like that.

“It’s kind of beautiful to think about it like that.”

“So...soulmates?” he teased.

She just shook her head and kissed him again. That seemed to be a way to end a discussion that they could both agree on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for sticking with this story for so long!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @LibbyWeasley


End file.
